Introduction (Entrance Plaza)
:This is the second article about the Dead Rising introduction, for the first, see Introduction (helicopter ride) and the last, Introduction (Love Lasts a Lifetime). Landing on the mall roof Frank spots a Heliport on the rooftop of the Willamette Mall and asks the pilot Ed to drop him here and come back to get him in three days. Before the helicopter can touch down, three military choppers appear and attempt to push the helicopter away from the mall. Ed gets close enough for Frank to jump out before flying off. , p. 33 :Frank kneels in the helicopter, taking pictures of a mall below. He notices a heliport on the roof. Frank: Hey! Can you get me on the rooftop of that mall? Ed: You gotta be kiddin' me? Awww... man. You are nuts. Frank: Alright, listen... Don't forget to come back for me! Ed: As long as you're not dead, Fred. Frank: It's Frank... Frank West. Remember that name cause the whole world's gonna know it in three days when I get the scoop. :Three military helicopters surround the helicopter Ed: Huh? Woah! Frank: Get us back down to that rooftop! Ed: I know I'm gonna get my butt chewed out for this one. We're goin' down! :The helicopter drops toward the rooftop and Frank jumps from the helicopter.Dead Rising: Game Script, GameFAQs.com, (January 5, 2009). }} Franks meets Carlito On the Heliport, Frank encounters Carlito for the first time, a mysterious man who is not very forthcoming with information. , p. 33 Security Room After speaking with Carlito, head through the gray doorway to Carlito's right and go down the stairs to the mall's Security Room. At the bottom of the stairs is a green couch where you can save your game when the "save" action icon appears. The Security Room is comprised of a set of smaller rooms. For the duration of the game, this area is a safe house where Frank can return Survivors and get a temporary respite from the zombies in the mall. At the moment, all the secondary rooms are empty and devoid of any useful items. , p. unknown Walk through the red door at the end of the small hallway, which is labeled "Janitor's Room" on the glass. Examine the surveillance monitor for a short cutscene. , p. 34Mike, Dead Rising Walkthrough Intro, Visual Walkthroughs, (November 26, 2006). Then walk through the yellow security room door. Walk through the door on the right marked "Staff Only." Warning on door to Entrance Plaza hallway. This door opens into a long hallway, which takes Frank out into the Entrance Plaza of the mall. , p. 34 Zombie breach in Entrance Plaza Building the barricade for the first time.]] Inside Entrance Plaza, there are more survivors barricading the front entrance to keep the zombies out. The leader of the group, an older man named Ryan LaRosa, informs Frank about the zombies and orders Frank to help by gathering large items for the barricade in the back. , p. 35 If Frank approaches each of the eleven survivors, he can listen in on their conversations. Walk toward the back of the Entrance Plaza near the gate, where there is a pile of furniture for the barricade. Introduction to Dr. Barnaby Before Frank picks anything up for the barricade, an old man on the other side of a shutter yells at Frank, but Frank doesn't have any time to respond as the crazy old woman opens the main doors to get to her dog, letting the zombies into the mall. A man shows up on the floor above and orders everyone to run and follow him to safety. Barnaby: You! Stop right there. Do you have any idea what you've done. Why did you summon me to this place!? What are you planning!? :Barnaby pokes his cane through the bars at Frank Frank: Will you calm down! I don't even know what you're talking about! :Barnaby gets disgusted and walks away as Frank approaches the bars Frank: What the-? :Frank turns around as he hears the zombies growing restless at the entrance Hall, Kevin. Dead Rising: Game Script by Berserker, GameFAQs, (January 5, 2009). }} Breach Lindsay: Madonna! My Madonna is out there! Ohhhhhh! :Lindsay starts to move the barricade. Freddie: What are you thinking? Chris: Knock it off! :Chris grabs Lindsay but she pushes him off. ???? tries to stop Lindsay but she pushes him back Lindsay: Wait, baby! I'm saving you baby. Wait for me sweetie! Madonna! Madonna! :Lindsay moves the barricade and opens one of the doors Lindsay: Madonna! :Zombies break through the doors and pull Lindsay between the doors. They begin to enter the plaza. The zombies start to crowd around Lindsay. Freddie gets attacked by a zombie as they continue to enter the plaza through the open door. Freddie yells as the zombie rips open his neck. :''Brad rushes out from the Security Room door on the second floor align=right } Brad: What in the hell are you people doing!? Run! Quick! Move! Get over here! Everyone! Move this way! Quick! To the stairs! Mooooove! :Frank turns his attention toward the horde of zombies entering through the door. Hall, Kevin. Dead Rising: Game Script by Berserker, GameFAQs, (January 5, 2009). }} Running to the stairs :Further information: Weapons, which explains how to fight. As soon as the cutscene ends, grab as many of the food and smaller one hand weapons that Frank can hold, and start running through the horde of undead to either staircase. Tips: * Run along the walls, because there are often less zombies along the walls. * As Frank approaches a zombie, Frank can jump to avoid being grabbed. * Focus on running to the stairs instead of killing zombies. Frank is weak at the start of the game and there are too many zombies which will quickly surround Frank. * Frank cannot kill all the zombies because the zombies will continue to respawn when Frank moves away from a section of the entrance. * None of the eleven survivors are savable. Return to the security room Frank is introduced the main characters here, Otis Washington, Brad, and Jessie. The entrance plaza door is blow torched shut, and will not be reopened until 10am, September 22, the last two hours of 72 Hour Mode.Dead Rising Featured Guide, Cheat Happens. Frank can save his game on the green couch, before leaving through the airduct to the rooftop. Frank loses all his health If Frank loses all his health in Entrance Plaza, he will awake in the security room on he couch. Frank: You...You saved me? }} Trivia *Before the zombies breach the mall, Frank can walk up the stairs and explore the entire Entrance Plaza, although all the shops are locked and there are no additional items to pick up. * In the cutscene, Ryan LaRosa is seen carrying a small propane tank, but there is no propane tank outside of the cutscene. * Frank can push Ryan LaRosa away from the door so that his hand is not on the glass anymore, but it is still up. Rescuing Alan and Kathy When the zombie breach occurs, Kathy will slowly stumble to the stairs with Alan following her. Alan and Kathy can get up the stairs past the zombies, but their profiles will still show dead when Frank returns to the security room. Gallery Monitor Cutscene File:Dead rising security room (4).png|Watching the woman being pulled out of her car cutscene. File:Dead rising security room (5).png File:Dead_rising_beginning_cutscenes_(10).png File:Dead_rising_beginning_cutscenes_(11).png File:Dead_rising_beginning_cutscenes_(12).png File:Dead_rising_beginning_cutscenes_(13).png File:Dead_rising_beginning_cutscenes_(9).png Entrance Plaza File:Dead rising beginning of game zombie breach.png|Before the breach File:Dead_rising_beginning_saving_survivors_(2).png File:Dead_rising_beginning_saving_survivors_(3).png File:Dead_rising_beginning_saving_survivors_(4).png File:Dead rising beginning of game zombie breach (3).png|Beginning of breach File:Dead_rising_beginning_saving_survivors.png|Alan will stay where he is at if Kathy dies File:Dead_rising_beginning_saving_survivors_(6).png|Alan File:Dead_rising_beginning_saving_survivors_(5).png|Verlene Willis, like all survivors except Kathy, will stay stationary File:Dead_rising_beginning_saving_survivors_(7).png|Verlene Willis and Mark Survivors External links